The Bori Alphabet
by Jessie's Wonders
Summary: Beck and Tori struggle to keep their relationship in the Friend Zone. The alphabet can help them, it will be tough, but they can pull through!
1. A Appreciation

**The Bori Alphabet**

**A-** **Appreciation **

Beck and Jade are done. _Like we haven't heard that before. _Jade is stabbing almost every non-living thing around her with her scissors. Beck is trying to ignore the hole in random objects around him. Including the one in his life.

Without Jade, he is incomplete. That's what he thinks. Lately, he's been craving a lot of Tori. Her smile, her laugh, her everything…

Beck goes to his locker after class. He hits his hand on the door by accident. _You got me again transparent locker. _He continues to think about Tori and how she could help him in his dilemma. _I do like her. Maybe she'll help me get my mind cleared up if I-_

"Hey Beck!" Tori snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." He replied trying not to sound flat.

"You OK? You've been acting a little dull ever since… you know."

"Yeah, I guess I just feel… different."

"Well, it's nothing a little Fro-yo can't fix! Come by my house and I'll take you!" she said with her signature smile. Beck looked down shyly.

"Tori, it's ok. I'm-"he was cut off by Tori

"Beck, if you don't show up, I'll tell everyone your full name." Tori said grinning. Beck glanced up at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would!" she moved towards his ear. "Beckett Oliver." She whispered. Tori then strutted off waving her hand back. "See you later!" she yelled down the hallway. Beck smiled. Her personality was what he really needed. Not a mean and ganky one.

_**At the Frozen Yogurt shop…  
**_

"Thanks Tori." Beck says while eating his yogurt.

"No prob! That's what friends are for right?" Tori replied.

"Yeah. But really Tori, I really appreciate this." Tori smiles at this while she eats her yogurt. Beck as well. _Why can't we be more than friends? _They think to themselves.

**A/N: Yay! I'll post a new letter every day this summer! Yes, they will be short, but not every story is long! I'll continue to do my other Bori story! Review, and I'll give you candy! (Ok, not really, but still, Review and Favorite!)**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	2. B Break Up

**The Bori Alphabet**

**B-** **Break Up**

"I JUST DON'T GET IT WITH YOU!" Tori yelled at Beck. They were in class, so everyone was watching.

"What exactly don't you get?" Beck yelled back.

"Oh well let's see!" she said putting her finger on her chin. "You cheated on me," Beck rolled his eyes. "You never pay me back when I loan you money, you cheated on me-"

"You said that twice already." Beck interrupted Tori.

"Yeah, and I would have said it a third time if you hadn't interrupted me!" You could practically feel the tension between them. They were raging with anger, both faces turning red, and the loudness, Cat had to cover her ears. Beck threw his hands up, turning around so he wouldn't face her.

"You know what? I'm sick of this." He said. He turned back around and walked towards Tori.

"What does _that _mean?" Tori said thrusting her head forward and putting her hands on her hips.

"It means I'm done. We're done!" he yelled, scrunching his eyebrows together in anger.

"Fine! I don't need you in my life!"

"Same here!" Beck said.

"Alright then. We're done." She said loosening up her anger.

"Fine by me!" Beck concluded. They were staring at each other in disbelief. Had they really just fought in front of the whole class? Were they really done with each other?

"And, CUT!" Sikowitz shouted. Tori and Beck's angry faces dropped as they looked at him. Everyone- except for Jade- clapped for them.

"Very good you two." Sikowitz turned to the class. "This is how you play a convincing break up on stage. Let the anger flow out of you. Just like milk flows out of a fresh, round coconut." Sikowitz rubbed his coconut. "Sit down you two." Tori smiled happily while Beck grinned from ear to ear. As Tori and Beck returned to their seats, Beck whispered something in her ear.

"Y'know, if we were ever really dating, I would never break up with you." He said smiling, making Tori blush.

"Thanks. I'd never do the same to you either." As they sat down, they thought about what they had just told each other. Not paying attention, the question constantly ran through their heads. _What if we were a couple?_

**A/N: HAHA! Did I have you fooled? Well that's how I roll! I guess I'll C you tomorrow! Get it? C? Tomorrow's letter it C? Forget it. REVIEW!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	3. Curiosity

**The Bori Alphabet**

**C-** **Curiosity**

The whole group- except for Jade- was sitting at their usual table eating lunch. Talking about their previous classes. Cat looked around the table, noticing that Jade wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Jade?" everyone tuned to Beck. He looked up from sipping his iced tea to everyone at the table.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't know!" he said gulping his beverage.

"Oh, we didn't mean it like that; it's just that you always hang out with Jade." Tori said covering for the group.

"I used to hang out with Jade." Beck made clear.

"What ever happened to you guys?" Rex randomly burst out. Robbie covered his mouth looking embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. He has the disease where… um… he has to say what's in his head."

"I DON'T HAVE A DISEASE!" Rex mumbled under Robbie's mouth.

"It's ok." Beck held his hand up. "Jade and I just weren't clicking anymore. I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I guess I just realized that… that I can't date someone who doesn't like my friends." He smiled as he nudged Tori with his shoulder. She smiled as well. Everyone could see what was happening. They just starred at them. Waiting for them to just make out already. But that didn't happen. They just continued to eat.

"She doesn't hate _all _of us," Andre pointed out. Boy was he wrong.

"Dude!" Beck said. "She said Tori's not her friend, she only tolerates Robbie, and Cat is basically a pet!" he repeated, remembering the night they broke up. Again.

"Arf!" Cat barked again.

"Don't forget she said no one likes Trina!" Tori chirped happily. The table suddenly filled with "Who does?"es and "That's true"s.

"So Jade really only thinks that Andre's the only normal one." Beck believed. Andre grinned. "Well, to make everyone feel better, everyone likes Tori, Robbie is… Robbie, and Cat is like a cute and nice pet." He smiled at everyone, only to have them do the same.

"Aww!" Tori said. Taking a bite of her pasta.

"Thanks man." Robbie said.

"What about me?" Rex said angrily.

"You need to stop letting your curiosity get the best of you!" Cat told him. They ended up talking about how Tori could get the new Pear Phone XT when she had just bought another GX. The bell rang all of a sudden and everyone rapidly began going to class.

"Walk with me?" Beck asked Tori, holding his arm out.

"Gladly." She returned the smile he had given her. _What would I do without Beck?_

**A/N: KK! What do you think? Review and Follow! I'm collaborating with ReallyJavannah on a Bori story called "As we go on". So check it out! Come back tomorrow for D next chapter! Get it? D sounds like the? Ok, I'll stop with the corny alphabet jokes.**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	4. D Delusional

**The Bori Alphabet**

**D-** **Deranged **

Ponnie, Connie, Bonnie. Any of those words would make Tori go crazy, after her encounter with Fawn Lebowitz. The one thing that stayed in her mind by force was when her locker said "Make it rot"

_*Flashback*_

"_Ponnie? PONNIE!" Tori yelled through the empty hallways. "Ponnie! Why was there corn in your backpack! Po-" she gasped while she looked at her locker. Hoping seeing the words "Make it Shine" would give her some luck; she was completely bewildered when she saw the words "Make it Rot"._

"_Make- it. Ro- ro- make it- ro- ro- SIKOWITZ!" Tori stuttered as she ran to Sikowitz class. As she pulled Sikowitz and her group of friends out of the classroom, she was explaining why she was freaking out._

"_Come see! It says "Make it Rot!" Tori exclaimed putting the emphasis on "rot". "And I know Ponnie did it! Look. See? My locker says," she said pointing at her locker. "Make It Shine- whaaaat?" Ponnie had changed her locker back to make Tori look crazy. "I'm not crazy. I swear my locker said "Make it Rot! Just a second ago and Ponnie did it! I know Ponnie did it!" Tori was getting frustrated and irritated. Everyone was looking at her like she was deranged and delusional. Rex decided to break the silence outside of Tori's outbursts._

"_Is it just me, or is Tori a lot hotter now that she crazy?" Everyone nodded. Robbie shrugged in consideration, Andre slightly nodded, and Beck. Beck completely nodded. This really made Tori think about her and Beck's relationship._

_*end flashback*_

"Hey Tori." Beck said as Tori was putting her books in her locker. It was the end of the day; Tori had just left her Trigonometry class and was preparing to leave.

"Hi," She plainly said.

"Are you ok? After the whole, Ponnie-" Beck was cut off.

"AH! WHERE? WHERE IS SHE! PONNIE! AAHHHH" Tori screamed

"Tori, Tori Tori! Calm down!" Beck grabbed her shoulders and shook her back to reality. She slowly panted and calmed down.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." She gulped. "Thanks."

"Anyways, we need to get your mind off of what happened this week." Beck patted her shoulder. "C'mon." Beck pulled her wrist.

Tori sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He said with a grin. When they got to Beck's car, Tori decided to ask about the Rex think.

"So, last week,"

"Yeah?" Beck asked confused.

"Rex asked if I looked hotter now that I was crazy," Beck tensed up. "And you nodded."

"Well, I didn't want to be rude and not do anything." Beck lied, though Tori believed.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Right." She looked down, her cheeks turning red.

"Why'd you ask?"

"It's just been on my mind lately." Beck nodded. _Not yet. Soon, I'll tell her, _Beck thought to himself.

_OK, this is what he says. The tone in his voice doesn't say so though. _Tori thought to herself. One day, they tell each other as they drive to Beck's mystery destination.

**A/N: Yay! Finally, real Bori action! Where are they going? What will happen?**

**Thanks to:**

**NatsuCookies**

**TeamVictorious**

**Sandiw1975**

**Torixandreforeverr97**

**SkylarGrace**

**HarryGinnyDxC**

**Areyl**

**ToriandBeckForever**

**Cerisekiss**

**AmandaTomlinson**

**Chi-Chiwawa**

**Kayla's Visions**

**BoriFictionWriter**

**BigStuOU**

**Wisconsin-girl19**

**Jackyxoxo**

**FreeToLive603**

**FurryFriends143**

**Bori4ever**

**Micaylalyssa**

**Calmwannabe21**

**For favoriting and subbing my story and adding and subbing me! You guys are FRICKIN AWESOME!**

**See you tomorrow! **

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	5. E Emphasis

**The Bori Alphabet**

**E-** **Emphasis**

"Where are we going?" Tori impatiently asked. "You've been driving for hours! HOURS!" She shook her hands on both sides of her face

"You took that from Drake and Josh." Beck tried to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"Y'know. The thing that Josh does when he wants to emphasize things. He repeats the key word. Like you just repeated "HOURS!" He mimicked my movements while managing to keep his eyes on the road. Tori looked defeated.

"OK YEAH! I did! But you've gotta admit: that is a _very _classic Dan Schneider show." She said smiling, the sun glistening in her eyes.

"I know! What will he come up with next?" They both laughed. Tori sighed heavily.

"Now back to the subject."

"Aww man!" Beck whined.

"Dude! This is serious! Where are we going?" she was definitely annoyed now. Beck grinned.

"Relax." He stepped on the breaks as they pulled into a stop. "We're here." Tori looked out the window to see a beautiful, exquisite sunset out on top of a cliff.

"That's where we're going?" Tori asked, though Beck was already out of the car, getting stuff out of the trunk. He had a blanket thrown over his shoulder, and a picnic basket in his hand. He closed the trunk and said a nonchalant "Let's go!"

As the soon-to-be-couple walked up the hill, Tori realized where they were.

"Oh my God is this-"

"The Hollywood sign? Yup. Don't tell anyone about this place though. It's mine." Beck said, jabbing his free thumb at him.

"This is beautiful! And I mean BEAUTIFUL!"

"You're doing the emphasis thing again," Beck reminded Tori as he set up.

"I guess it's grown on me!" they both chuckled. The scene was ready, and it was perfect; the sun was setting, there were two lit candles on the blue checkered blanket, and in the picnic basket was a bottle of sparkling cider, two hamburger platters, and German chocolate cake for desert. Tori gasped, squealed, giggled, everything a teenage girl would do if Beck Oliver prepared a romantic sunset dinner for two.

"Beck, I- I- why?"

"I told you, to get your mind off of… you know who."

"Oh yeah." Tori said, her heart starting to race because she was on a surprise date with Beck, and because he almost mentioned Ponnie.

"AH! WHERE? WHERE IS SHE! PONNIE! AAHHHH"

You heard me?

"YES!" Tori screamed. But I'm just the narrator!

"Well I can hear your thoughts!" Ugh. Forget it.

"And," Beck added. "You really are cute when you're crazy." He grinned, making Tori blush.

"And I mean really cute." She smiled, brushed a piece of hair out of her face and sat down along with Beck.

"Oh, who's doing the emphasis thing now?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's grown on me." Beck joked. He and Tori laughed as he handed her a champagne glass. He poured the cider into his and her glass. Raising the glass, he said

"To no more crazies!"

"To no more crazies!" Tori mimicked. The clanked glasses and they sipped their sparkling beverages. _This is going to be the best evening ever, _Tori happily thought.

**A/N: Yay! Bori! Their date will never continue because I am discontinuing this story. I'm truly sorry.**

**JUST KIDDING! HAHA! Did I get you? If I did, leave a review on how much you hate me! I'll look forward to it (If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm ;))**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	6. F Friends? Or More Than Friends?

**The Bori Alphabet**

**F-** **Friends? Or more than friends?**

The sun had set, the only lights there were showing were the candles, the city lights, and the Hollywood sign. Tori and Beck had been talking for about 2 hours about miscellaneous ideas that came into their heads.

"Really?" Tori says laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah!" Beck exclaims, also laughing. "Right across the room!" they laugh again.

"This has been the best evening ever." Tori says. "Why though?"

"Cause, a special night deserves to be spent of a special girl." He says nervously smiling. She returns the smile sincerely.

"You think I'm special?"

"No, I think you're awesome." They smiled at each other. Suddenly, they felt like magnets, being attracted to each other. Moving towards each other, they closed their eyes and let nature take its course. Tori and Beck successfully reached each other's lips and moved in a rhythm that couldn't be described but it sure was magical. After about a minute, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I don't know if you knew this," Beck started. "But I like you. I've always liked you. And I still do. Now, after that kiss, more than ever." They both blushed. He took Tori's hand. "Ms. Vega?"

"Yes Mr. Oliver?" she said flirtatiously.

"Would you accept to being my girlfriend?" he stood up and took both of her hands, lifting her along with him slowly. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What happened to the friends for life thing?" she joked.

"Tori, it's pretty obvious that I want to be more than friends." He pulled her into another kiss.

"Then how can I say no?" she hugged him, accepting his request. Her arms were around his neck, his were around her waist, and they looked down at the picnic.

"Should we start cleaning up?" she asks.

"Sure." They rolled the blanket up, blew out the candles, and packed the left over fries and headed to the car.

"Thanks. For the best night ever." Tori says. As she climbs in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for not declining me." Beck laughed. He drove to his RV, spread the blanket out again, and lay down on his yard. Tori's head rested on Beck's chest as his arm pulled her towards him. They watched the stars, and the planes fly in the sky. The sweet setting (plus Beck's sweetly intoxicating cologne) made Tori fall asleep. Beck didn't want to wake her, since it was after 11:00, so he carried her bridal style in her RV and rested her on his couch. He took her phone texting her mom that she was staying the night at Cat's, since it was Friday. Before turning out the lights, Beck kissed Tori's forehead. "Sweet dreams princess." He whispers. He goes to bed, thinking about what they could do over the weekend.

**A/N: Hmm. What could they do over the weekend that started with G? Giraffe seeing? Gerbil finding? Gank hunting? You'll find out tomorrow!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	7. G Go Karts

**The Bori Alphabet**

**G-** **Go-Karts**

Tori and Beck are going on their first date! What more fun way to spend a first date is there than going go-kart racing? Indoor racing, 20 miles, 100cc, 3 games, 3 laps each. Who will win?

"Alright let's go!" Tori dances and snaps her fingers excitedly.

"Bring it on, cheekbones!" Beck smirks. Tori put on her blue and purple tie-dye helmet simultaneously as Beck puts on him dark blue fire helmet. They both slide the face shield down as they see the lights on the traffic light change. Red. Red. Red. Red. GREEN! The rubber from the tires burn and smoke as they zoom off. Somehow, Tori sped past Beck at the 5 mile mark. Going 75 miles per hour can get a person exhilarated. Because all you could hear were "Woo-hoos!" and "Aww yeahs!" from Tori and Beck. At a curve, Tori bumps into the stack of hay! Uh-oh! This leaves an advantage for Beck! Though Tori tries to get out of the troubled scenario, Beck flashed past her right at the 10 mile mark.

"Dang it!" Tori yells angrily.

"Aallriiiight!" Beck yells while pumping his fist in the air.

"This is what I get for barely passing my driver's test." She mumbles to herself. Catching up was hypothetically impossible; which is why Beck won game 1.

'Haha!" Beck chants victoriously. "Thank you, thank you!" They both get out of their karts.

"Oh shut up!" Tori smiles. "Just know that I have round 2 in the bag." She dangles an imaginary bag in his face.

"Let's make this interesting." Beck suggests. "Loser has to buy dinner?"

"You're on!"

"How should be seal the deal?" He says smirking.

"With this." Tori puts her arms around Beck's neck and kissed him vigorously.

"We should make deals more often." Beck laughs.

_**About 3 hours later…**_

"You should have never bet me!" Tori told a disappointed Beck as they were walking out of the go-kart center.

"Well who knew that I'd crash into the hay stacks 5 times?" he chuckled.

"I guess now you've learned your lesson." She lightly pushes him.

"Yeah, yeah." He took Tori's hand.

"So what's for lunch?" Tori had asks grinning.

"I'm _making _fried chicken."

"I hate your loopholes."

"I know." He said as he smiled and kissed her.

**A/N: Cute! I hope you liked G! One week down, 2 ½ to go! Tell me what you think I'll do for H! Until tomorrow…**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	8. H Hiccups

**The Bori Alphabet**

**H-** **Hiccups**

Tori and Beck had just finished eating his homemade fried chicken at his RV. They are watching TV on his couch, when they see a commercial with the song "5 Fingaz to the Face"

"You know I flaunt 'cha cause girl I really want 'cha!" Beck starts off.

"And you lookin' nice got me coo- HIC! Aww man!" Tori hiccups.

"How did you get the hiccups?"

"I always get the hiccups when I talk urban!"

"But you were singing," Beck points out.

"Same dif- HIC! Ugh!" Tori throws her hands in the air with frustration.

"Here," Beck goes to get a glass. He fills it up with fresh water. "Drink." Tori looks at him unsurely, but she drinks the water anyway. About halfway through the glass, Tori hiccups again. Because she was drinking non-stop, the water gets caught in her throat, and she starts choking and coughing.

"TORI!" Beck runs to her side and starts patting her back. She slowly stops choking and looks at Beck.

"Well THAT didn't work at all!" she complains. "I've always had to just wait for them to g- HIC! Oh my God!" Tori starts pouting.

"Look, I'm gonna help you through this. Try… holding your breath." He pats her shoulder. "Since you're an amazing singer, you can do that for a long time. Hopefully long enough for the hiccups to go away."

"HIC!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He winks at her. She sighs and starts to hold her breath.

"Now relax and close your eyes." Tori follows and tries to relax. She counts how long she holds her breath.

_10 seconds, 15, 20, 25, 30-_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Beck jumps in front of her and screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tori cries. "What was that for!" she says, struggling to catch her breath.

"When you get scared, you hiccups go away." He replies non-chalantly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." A smile slowly creeps onto her face. "Thanks." He pulled her into a hug.

"No problem cutie." He kisses her forehead and they continue watching TV.

**A/N: I really have nothing to say. Except that I don't own Victorious, and the characters from this, previous, and future chapters are not mine. Yay! The first week of the alphabet is completed! So, yeah, see you tomorrow blah, blah.**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	9. I Irresistable

**The Bori Alphabet**

**I- Irresistible**

_**Monday at lunch…**_

"So how were your classes?" Cat asks everyone at the lunch table. Andre, Robbie, Rex, Tori and Beck were there. Beck had his arm around Tori's waist, making her smile.

"Mine were alright," Andre says. "I have to write an instrumental song that goes 'BOOM!'" He quoted.

"Oh, I hope you don't explode!" Cat says while fiddling with her hair. Everyone gives her strange looks.

"You need to stop taking everything so literally!" Rex stated.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat shrieked.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Robbie yelled.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Cat scrunched her eyebrows in anger and got up from the table and left.

"Did you really have to yell at Cat?" Beck asked.

"She was yelling at Rex! You know how protective I-" Robbie was interrupted.

"OK! Okay! I get it!" Beck held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset her! I gotta go look for her."

"Why? She'll come back Robbie."

"But her scent is so sweet, I can't eat lunch without it!" Robbie got up with Rex and began her search.

"Is someone's scent really that irresistible?" Tori asked.

"Yours is." Beck grinned. Tori smiled.

"Really? Andre, sniff my arm." She stuck her arm. Andre jerked back weirded out, but smelled her arm.

"It smells pretty good." Andre said nonchalantly.

"See? You smell irresistible." Beck smiled.

"Aww," Tori looked at Beck and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Andre asks.

"Nope, that's just my natural scent. Oh god, now I sound like Trina." The boys laughed. The bell suddenly rang and the students scurried down the hall to their next classes.

"Ok then," Beck said getting. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup." Andre replied.

"Sure." Tori smiled.

"Alrighty then," Beck kissed Tori's temple. "See ya Andre, later cheekbones." He ginned.

Tori and Andre went to their R&B vocals class, Tori thinking about Beck, and Andre thinking about Tori.

**A/N: OOH! Looove triangle! Just to keep you guys updated, the next chapter is called Jealousy! What do you think? REVIEW!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S DELIGHTS Xx **_


	10. J Jealousy

**The Bori Alphabet**

**J- Jealousy**

_**After school…**_

Tori is at her locker talking to Cat and Robbie, waiting for Beck to pick her up. Jade is at her locker, staring at the trio.

_She's probably talking about how she loves Beck, _Jade thinks to herself. _I need to make her feel jealous._ As she thinks this, Beck comes behind Tori and wraps his arms around Tori's waist.

"Hey cutie." He says. Tori turns around.

"Hey!" She kisses him for about 3 seconds. Beck smiles and puts his arm around Tori's shoulder.

_I can't watch this anymore, _Jade thinks as she closes her locker. She aims for the janitor's closet, but is stopped by Cat.

"Hey Jade, we're all going to Nozu's after school! Wanna come?"

"No, why would I-" she stops herself. _Think of a lie! Think of a lie!_

"Me and my boyfriend… Shane are going on a date." Jade grins. Tori and Beck shoot her unconvincing looks.

"Oh phooey!" Cat pouts.

"I guess it's just the four of us!" Robbie says.

"Five!" Rex corrects. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Ok then," Tori starts. "We'll see you later then."

"Whatever." Jade turns around and goes to the exit. Once she leaves, Beck asks

"Is there even a Shane in this school?"

"Maybe, I doubt she's dating one though." Beck and Tori walk towards the Asphalt Café parking lot, along with Robbie and Cat. And head towards Nozu.

_**The next day…**_

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Tori sighed before taking a humongous bite out of her burger.

"Why are you so hungry?" Beck asks.

"Cause, Trina was hogging up the kitchen making a breakfast burrito and by the time she was –"

"Hey Beck, Vega." Jade cut her off.

"Um, hi?" Tori says.

"Hey." Beck greets

"Sup." Andre says casually

"Hey Jade." Robbie acknowledged.

HI!" Cat cheerfully waves.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Jade hadn't sat down at their table since Beck and broken up with her. Cat broke the silence.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" she innocently asks.

"Cuz the wicked witch of the west has showed up!" Rex blurts out. Jade didn't do anything however.

"I'm so sorry Jade! Rex has been moody for a while and-" Robbie was interrupted by Jade

"It's ok Robbie. No sweat."

"Why're you being so nice today?" Andre questions.

"I guess my boyfriend has put me in a good mood." Beck suddenly looked up. Jade smiles.

"Oh yeah, what was his name? Dane?" Tori asks.

"That's right."

"Funny, I thought you said his name was James." Jade's face dropped.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I thought you said. James." She replied nervously.

"Tori, wasn't it Shane?" Beck sarcastically asks cocking his head. Andre, Robbie, and Cat were just watching them humiliate Jade.

"Oh yeah! How's _Shane?" _Tori smiled. Jade scowled at Tori and Beck.

"I gotta go." She suddenly says getting up.

"Oh tell James I said hi!" Cat waves.

"I thought it was Dane." Robbie says.

"No, it was-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade calls out. Everyone starts laughing.

"Looks like her jealousy plan didn't come out right!" Beck says.

"Yeah," Tori says, feeling a hint of guilt.

**A/N: Sooo, I've been getting a lot of reviews on this story! I think even more than my other story LTLG! Thank you guys so much for favoriting and adding me! Come back tomorrow K?Get it? Tomorrow's letter is K! I promised I'd stop the corny jokes, but I lied. Don't forget to check out the collaborated story I did written by ReallyJavannah "As We go On!" Til Wednesday…**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S DELIGHTS Xx **_


	11. K Kidz Bop

**The Bori Alphabet**

**K- Kidz Bop**

"Do you think we were a little rough on Jade?" Tori asks Beck at her house. He came over because… he can! He's her boyfriend!

"Well, she kind of deserved it." Beck shrugged.

"But Jade _does _have feelings. You should know that better than anyone." Beck sighed at Tori's comment. Jade did have feelings. He was the only one that she'd open up to. Now Beck feels a little guilt along with Tori.

"Yeah," was all he could say.

"We should get her something. What does she like that won't physically hurt anyone?" Beck had to think about this. Her favorite things were weapons. But there was one thing that Jade enjoyed doing.

"She likes to make fun of the singers of Kidz Bop." Beck suggested.

"Oh I used to love Kidz Bop!" Tori recollected the times when she'd sing in her bedroom when no one was home.

"Really?" Beck looked bewildered at her.

"Yeah, well now I realize that they're terrible. That's probably why Jade likes them.

"Ok, so where are we gonna get the money to get all of the CDs?"

"I have them." Another puzzled look was shot at Tori.

"What?" he froze.

"I said I have all of there CDs. From Kidz Bop to Kids Bop 17." She smiled. Beck had frozen.

"Beck?" she waved a hand in his face. He blinked back to reality and shook his head.

"Sorry. I just can't imagine _you _having every Kidz Bop CD."

"I'll show you." He grimaced. "Come on!" she pulled his arm up to her room. Sure enough, she had every Kidz Bop CD 1-17 on a shelf next to her window. They decided to give them to Jade the next day. The only wrapping paper Tori had was for Christmas; it had snowmen and reindeer on it. Beck bought a small tube of black paint and covered the happy cheerful characters with black. The stack of CDs was about 8 inches tall.

"Perfect." Tori smiled victoriously. Beck kissed her forehead.

_**The next day…**_

"These are for me?" Jade suspiciously asked.

"Yeah," Tori said. "Me and Beck felt bad for embarrassing you at lunch yesterday, and Beck told me you love to make fun of these terrible singing children. So I gathered up my collection, and I'm donating to the Jade West Donation Center!"

A smile slowly crept onto Jade's face.

"Thanks." She said flatly. She put the CDs I her locker, waiting for Tori to leave. She stayed smiling.

"What?"

"Are we good?" she asked shyly.

"Good?"

"Y'know, are we friends?" Jade hesitated.

"I am a neutral friend of yours." She said satisfied.

"Great!" Tori cheered.

"Don't push it."

"Got it." Tori nodded. She watched Jade walk away. _I am victorious! _She sang in her head.

**A/N: So Jade and Tori are neutral. What do you think of that? Thanks a honey bunch for all the reviews and favorites! You have no idea how happy I am! Just to show you how happy I am, I'll tell you what tomorrow letter stands is for. L is for Love! Guesses? Inferences? PM me!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	12. L Love

**The Bori Alphabet**

**L- Love**

_**Summertime! At the beach…**_

"We're here!" Tori exclaimed hoping out of the truck. Beck was taking Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade to the beach. It was over 95 degrees in Los Angeles, so they decided to take another trip to Venice Beach; remembering to keep the RV door open this time.

"Thank God!" Beck replied. When he opened the RV door, Cat ran out again squealing.

"GOTTA PEE GOTTA PEE GOTTA PEE!" she yelled holding her stomach. Everyone watched ion amusement. They had only been driving for one and a half hours!

"Alright," Beck said clapping his hands once. "Let's hit the beach!" everyone cheered as they ran out of the RV to the ticket booth. Cat came back soon after they had purchased the tickets. When they all found a spot on the beach, they all ran into the ocean. Beck took Tori's hand.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I believe the question is are _you _ready?" she smiled. They ran into the water, splashing, laughing, and having fun. Hours of fun in he water, Cat asks

"Is anyone hungry?"

"Yeah," Tori said wiping her wet hair from her face. "Let's have lunch!" Everyone nodded in agreement and went to get pizza and burgers from the boardwalk stores.

"This food is terrible." Jade complained.

"Well, there are wings in the cooler," Beck offered.

"You know chicken makes me bloated!" she yelled.

"I forgot"

"After a few weeks, you already forget about me?" she stormed off, everyone staring.

"Jade," Beck started, but he looked at Tori for approval. She nodded and he went off. After a few minutes, Beck and Jade came back. Tori whispered into Beck's ear.

"Did you tame her?" he chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." Everyone had gone back into the water when they finished eating. Everyone except for Beck and Tori. They were lying on a big towel that fit the both of them. He had his are around her waist and she was balled up on his chest.

"Tori?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"How come you let me go with Jade alone?" she sat up looking at him in the eyes.

"Because I trust you! I'm won't get jealous or anything. I'm not the same as Jade; I totally understand you." They both smiled. Beck leaned in and kissed her. Making electricity travel through their veins, not caring that the other people at the beach were staring. They loved every minute of it. After what seems like forever, Tori pulled apart resting her head on his head, still smiling.

"I love you." Beck whispered. Tori smiled even wider. Her eyes started to tear up, and not just from the sand and salt water in her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied. He caressed her face and leaned in for another kiss when Andre and Cat poured a bucket of water onto their heads. Tori and Beck raised their shoulders and ducked their heads, trying not to let a lot of water go in their eyes.

"Are you two just gonna make out all day?" Andre asked while trying not to laugh.

"After I'm done killing you!" Beck joked and chased him in the water. Tori looked at a laughing Cat.

"Cat!" Tori yelled smiling. She ran after Cat and met everyone in the water. Laughing, splashing, and repeating. _This is how life should be_, Tori thought while jumping on Beck's back in the water.

**A/N: Wow, these chapters keep getting longer and shorted, and longer! I don't know. I typed this up on the same day that I posted the letter E, so I'm still laughing at the reviews for that! Thank you guys so much for favoriting and reviewing! I HIT 100! Only because of NatsuCookies immediately reviewing every chapter to be the 100th! Its all good though, 'cause the 125th review gets a shout-out and an original anime drawing from me! Pictures do not go to anonymous reviewers! So keep reviewin' and I'll see ya tomorrow!**

**Peace out Bori shippers!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	13. M Magic

**The Bori Alphabet**

**M- Magic**

"So, why'd you want me to come here?" Tori asked Beck. They were standing in the middle of a forest where white light shun through the trees. As Tori was looking around, Beck was waiting for her to answer her own question.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" He grinned.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"You know the answer to that." Tori suddenly smiled, realizing what he was doing.

"Ugh, why!" she exclaimed.

"Cause I want to know if it's true." Beck smirked.

"Obviously it's true!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Prove it." He raised his eyebrows. Tori sighed.

"Fine. But I warned you." She backed away from Beck and spread her arms out, slowly rotated them into a circle and flapped her arms down, slapping her thighs. In almost an instant, her outfit transformed into a blue warrior's. With a blue and white strapless buttoned shirt, a blue fluffy skirt, shoulder-high white and blue fingerless gloves, white thigh-high socks, blue ankle boots, and a blue cape. Her hair was changed into a long high pony tail tied with a blue ribbon.

"You ready?" she asked Beck confidently.

"Hold on, it's my turn now. " Beck did the same transformation moves. But he had a black leather vest with a red line down the middle and no shirt underneath, black khakis with red side-lines and red ends, silver wrist cuffs, and black shin-high combat boots (similar to Hawkeye's live-action outfit).

"Alright," Tori briefly cocked her head.

"Let's do this. Make the first move." Tori grinned and closed her eyes. She took her hands, flipped them upright, partially closed, and leveled hands with her stomach. Slowly, a ball of blue fire began to form from each hand. Tori then opened her eyes, looked forward at Beck, who was standing a safe 10 feet away from her, crashed her wrists together, and thrusted her arms at Beck. A tail of blue fire was going towards him, but all he did was chuckle. When the flame was right at his nose, he jumped and did an air cartwheel, missing the flame. While he was still in the air, he punched forward twice, shooting two orange fireballs at Tori. In the knick of time, jumped 10 feet in the air, did a front flip, avoiding the balls of flame, and landed in a ninja pose. Beck landed with his left hand blocking his face with his body turned to the right. When there was no more movement, they both relaxed.

"Nice moves," Beck complemented.

"You're not too bad yourself." Tori replied. They were both out of breath, putting all of their energy into the balls of fire.

"Wanna go another round?" Tori questioned while leering.

"You're on Vega." He smiled. They got back into their fighting positions, charging at each other with a fist of fire. As they were about to collide fire with fire, Tori woke up startled. She was laying on Beck's lap in the living room.

"You ok?" Beck asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She grinned, and laid back down, but stayed awake.

"What were you dreaming about?" he questioned.

"Something magical." Tori replied smiling.

**A/N: Yeah, you were probably expecting love magic like "Oh, this kiss was magical!" or "It felt like magic when I was kissing Beck!" Well, I used sci-fi magic, just to switch it up! You can see Tori's battle outfit in my profile!**

**The outfit I used it second to last. It would be cool if Jade was the purple one, Trina was the orange one (since she obviously loves orange) and Cat was the red one right? LOL**

**JYSK, Tori and Beck were not fire bending! It's just magic. Back to the subject, N-y one excited for tomorrow? Get it? Anyone? N-y one? Tomorrow's letter is N? Yeah, I keep lying about the corny jokes, I DON'T KNOW, I'M WEIRD! The letter N awaits…**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	14. N Nightmares

**The Bori Alphabet**

**N- Nightmares**

The whole Hollywood Arts was sitting in their caps and gowns. Valedictorian Tori Vega was giving her speech while the salutatorians (who included Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat and Robbie) and the rest of the students were listening.

"…And all throughout the years, someone has helped me succeed. That one person stuck along by my side since my first day at Hollywood Arts. He's cared for me, watched out for me, and protected me. He is…" Beck smiled as he knew he was the mystery person.

"Andre Harris!" she said. Beck's face dropped. _Was it a mistake? If it was a mistake, then why is she still smiling?_ He turned to Andre who waved a small hello at her. Tori winked back as everyone cheered and wooed.

"Congratulations Class of 2013!" she yelled in the microphone. As she walked down the aisle, Beck stood up to hug Tori, even after what he just witnessed, but she walked right through him. He felt tingly and turned around. She ran to Andre, who picked her up, spun her around and hugged her. Beck felt his heart break. We walked up to Andre and grabbed his shoulder, but his hand went right through him! _Am I invisible? _

"Thanks for the shout out babe. " Andre said to Tori. _Dude!_ _She's my babe! _Beck tried to say, but no words came out of his mouth. He waved his arms in front of the two, but they didn't seem to notice.

"No problem! That's what girlfriends are for right?" Tori replied and kissed him. _I hope Andre's better than that. _Beck thought. He was dead wrong, as he was kissing her back. Beck might as well have had his head cut of by Tori instead. _How could she? She was __**my**__ babe! Why…_

Beck gasped and shot upwards in a bed. He was sweating and his hair was- actually, his hair was still good lookin'! He had no shirt on, but he had boxers. There was a girl laying next to him in a t-shirt and panties that he woke up.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" she stirred.

"Sorry," he wiped the sweat off of his face with his right hand. "Just had a nightmare." The girl sat up and hugged him.

"You're a 19 year old boy, practically a man. You're too old for nightmares." She joked.

"Shut up." Beck smiled and nudged her.

"But seriously, we have out graduation ceremony in-" she checked her alarm clock. "5 hours. So, try to go back to sleep." She said sympathetically while scratching her head.

"Ok." He sighed once more but laid back down.

"I love you Beck." She yawned.

"I love you too Tori." He replied. Beck wrapped his arms around Tori and kissed her hair. _Will you marry me? _He thought. Beck was going to ask her soon. Very soon. And it was going to be a special one.

**A/N: Romantic! Love! Everything that can describe Bori! Yeah, that's all I have. **

**OH! And the 125th reviewer is BandxGeek123321! Though she didn't really review, she just sent the number of the review until the 125th, but I didn't put up any rules! So congrats to her, and I will be giving YOU an anime drawing made by me very soon! See ya tomorrow!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	15. O Over The Years

**The Bori Alphabet**

**O- Over The Years**

_**7 years ago…**_

"Whoa! I am so sorry!" Tori exclaimed. She had turned around in a classroom, only to knock someone's coffee all over them.

"No, it's cool," the boy said smiling with his arms bent, yet spread out.

"No, um, here," Tori started rubbing his shirt to get the coffee stain out. "I think it's coming out."

"You're sweet, but I think you're making it worse." He said chuckling. He looked up from his shirt and into Tori eyes. She gazed into his the same way. That moment would replay in their heads, blocking out the part where a gothic angry girl barged in and ruined the moment. Later that day, she found out his name was Beck and the girl's was Jade. The thing standing in the way of Tori making a move on Beck.

_**5 years ago…**_

This has been the best evening ever." Tori says. "Why though?"

"Cause, a special night deserves to be spent of a special girl." He says nervously smiling. She returns the smile sincerely.

"You think I'm special?"

"No, I think you're awesome." They smiled at each other. Suddenly, they felt like magnets, being attracted to each other. Moving towards each other, they closed their eyes and let nature take its course. Tori and Beck successfully reached each other's lips and moved in a rhythm that couldn't be described but it sure was magical. After about a minute, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I don't know if you knew this," Beck started. "But I like you. I've always liked you. And I still do. Now, after that kiss, more than ever." They both blushed. He took Tori's hand. "Ms. Vega?"

"Yes Mr. Oliver?" she said flirtatiously.

"Would you accept to being my girlfriend?" he stood up and took both of her hands, lifting her along with him slowly. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What happened to the friends for life thing?" she joked.

"Tori, it's pretty obvious that I want to be more than friends." He pulled her into another kiss.

"Then how can I say no?" she hugged him, accepting his request. Her arms were around his neck, his were around her waist, and they looked down at the picnic. This day is known as the day Beck finally asked Tori to be his girlfriend. The best thing that had ever happened to Tori in her life.

_**4 years ago…**_

"…And I wouldn't be here," Tori was saying to her class. She was chosen as valedictorian for her class. Everyone was smiling as she made her wonderful speech. "If I didn't have a helping hand from someone special. He's always been there for me, we always helped each other, and I don't know what I'd do, if it weren't for Beck Oliver." She smiled and gestured her hand towards Beck, who was sitting in the front row. "I love you so much babe!" she cheered as everyone applauded her. She walked off of the stage running into Beck's arms.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. They hugged for what seems like forever. She was at home, he was at home. In each other's arms.

_**2 years ago…**_

Beck and Tori are 21 and 20 years old. He's taking her to the most expensive restaurant in Los Angeles. Tori was so excited because she had alwayed wanted to go there since she was 5 years old. Beck only had 4 words planned for the night. The most special words any man could ever say.

After their meal, Beck took Tori's hand from across the table.

"Tori?" he asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Of course I do!" she replied smiling. "Do you know how much I love _you_?

"No, I mean it. All these years that I've known you, I've loved you. I know it took me a while to realize that, but I am so thankful that you accepted me when you did. Ever since graduation 2 years ago, I've wanted to do this, but I didn't have the guts to do so. So this morning I kicked myself in the head a few times, and… Here it goes." He got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket. He took Tori's right hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the one who you run to when you're in danger, I want to be the one who comforts you when you're hurt. And most importantly, I want you to be my wife. Victoria Marie Vega, will you marry me?" Tori was crying with tears of joy, looking at the ring, then at Beck. She placed her left hand on her heart smiling at the words that he just said.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Tori bounced in her pearl white dress and black heals. Beck slid the ring on her wedding finger as he rose up to Tori. She pulled Beck so her lips would meet his. They passionately kissed as the people at the restaurant applauded loudly. Tori pulled away and hugged Beck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled.

_**Now…**_

"Do you, Victoria Marie Vega, take Beckett James Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked Tori.

"I do." She says, showing off her well noted cheekbones. You could hear signs of relief from Tori's side of the room. The priest turns to Beck.

"Do you, Beckett James Oliver, take Victoria Marie Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Beck says without hesitation, grinning at a tearing Tori.

"I by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Beck didn't have to be told twice. He took Tori by the waist and kissed her with all of his life. She kissed back, smiling in the kiss. The audience cheered as they saw them get married. The clear blue sky, melodic birds, and the perfect summer weather made the scene even more romantic. Tori and Beck's parents were crying, as their friends were giving them a standing ovation. The happy couple went to hug their friends and family and get congratulated. This was the start of their new lives.

**A/N: I literally cried as I was typing this. This was a very long chapter! Over 1,000 words? You guys are spoiled. Yeah, this isn't the end of the series. I don't hate you guys enough to discontinue this! So, until Monday…**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	16. P Pregnant

**The Bori Alphabet**

**P- Pregnant**

"Congratulations Mrs. Oliver," the doctor told Tori. Beck and Tori were at her doctor's office, wondering why she's been randomly crying and puking every day. "You're about 1 month pregnant." Tori smiled widely as Beck pulled her into a hug.

"Wow!" Tori exclaimed. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"I know!" Beck said just as happily in the hug.

"For the rest of the pregnancy period, you have to take these vitamins. One everyday." The doctor handed Tori a bottle of pills. 'Need I remind you, Mr. Oliver," Beck looked at him. "That Mrs. Oliver here may be moody, hungry, tired, irritable, vomity, sad for no reason," he kept going. "Clumsy, and have extreme cravings." Beck stood there with his mouth wide open.

"But that's price you pay for makin' her pregnant right?" he joked. Beck still stood in his statue pose.

"Aw, come on Beck, this will be great for us! I promise I won't be that bad." Tori tugged his arm.

_**2 months later…**_

"BECK, WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?" Tori screamed. Beck was making dinner while Tori was looking for her glasses so she could read her book. Little did she know that they were on her face.

"I don't know, did you check your glasses case?"

"Oh no Beck," Tori said sarcastically. "The glasses case is just sitting on the coffee table open and empty for me to look for my glasses in!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Tori started crying.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry." Beck put the pot he was holding down and went over to hug her. "I didn't mean it." Tori slowly stopped sobbing, wiping her _glasses_ off and leaving Beck's shoulder wet.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She sniffled. "I've just been looking for my glasses for 10 and I got mad."

"It's ok. Just look harder and I promise you'll find them." He said kissing her hair. Tori smiled and went on her scavenger hunt. "By the way Tor, you have something on your eye," Beck said walking back to the kitchen. Tori patted her eyes, making her hand bump her glasses.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE ON MY FACE THE WHOLE TIME?" Tori yelled.

"Babe, I was just-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS THAT THEY WERE MISSING?"

"Tor, we could have gotten n-"

"I GUESS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY EYESIGHT!"

_God help me, _Beck prayed.

_**2 months later…**_

"Beck I'm hungry." Tori whined.

"Well what would you like princess?"

"Don't call me that." She replied, almost sounding like Jade.

"OK? What would you like?"

"Um," Tori put a finger on her chin. "I'll have a peanut butter and sardine sandwich with ice cream covered in mustard and gummy bears." Beck grimaced at the sound of this horrifying order.

"I'll be right on that." Beck slowly walked away questioning his wife. _Mustard!_

When Beck back in the room with Tori's "special" dinner, she had dried vomit on the side of her mouth and was passed out on the bed. Beck couldn't tell whether or not to be disgusted by the smell and the sight of the dried vomit, upset because of the disgusting "dinner" or happy because his wife was FINALLY sleeping. _4 more months to go._

**A/N: Yeah, imagine being in Beck's shoes. I have like 4 different fan fiction ideas in my idea book. 2 are Bori, 1 is H2O Clewis, and the other I'm not spoiling. They'll be up by the end of the year. Sorry, I'm busy with items that I cannot exploit to you Bori lovers. Teehee! Q is for Quesadillas!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	17. Q Quesadillas

**The Bori Alphabet**

**Q- Quesadillas**

"No!" Beck raised his voice at Tori.

"Please?" Tori pleaded with her 9 month pregnant belly bulging out of her shirt.

"Tori, you can't have spicy foods!"

"Quesadillas aren't spicy!" Tori's been craving Spanish food all week. But since her water could break at any minute, Beck doesn't want to take any chances.

"I'm not taking any chances that may endanger our baby Tori! Please," Beck calmed down and took her hand. "Let's just find something else to eat, OK?" Tori pouted but agreed.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you have any requests?" Tori began to open her mouth but Beck interrupted her before she could get anything out. "NO quesadillas." She frowned.

"Ugh, how 'bout some Chinese?"

"Sure. Let me go get the menu." Beck shuffled up the stairs to their office. Tori checked to see if Beck went upstairs. When he did, Tori ran- well walked as quickly as a pregnant woman could- to the kitchen and aimed for the refrigerator. Inside, there were left-over quesadillas from an outing that Beck had after an acting audition. Tori opened the fridge, and as she reached the Mexican snack, her stomach practically exploded.

"OH MY GOD UUUGH!" Tori yelled as she slowly fell down. Beck ran downstairs, almost tripping face front.

"Tori, Babe. Are you ok?" he asked worried. "Is it the baby!"

"No, I'm just sitting here 'cause the floor is cool!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, well if it's just that then why we-"

"OF COURSE IT'S THE BABY!" Tori yelled. She could already feel herself getting lightheaded.

"Oh, God, um," Beck panicked, running a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna get some towels!" he quickly ran to the bathroom, not caring about knocking down the shower curtain, or making the soap fall out if its dish. His wife needed him.

By the time he got downstairs, she was halfway unconscious. Beck carried her to his car, rushing to the hospital, calling his and her friends and their family.

One hour later, a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy were born.

Hearing the babies cry was the most annoying yet sweet sound anyone could hear. Beck was holding the new baby girl, and Tori laid in the hospital bed with her little boy in her arms.

"Tori?" Beck asks.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No, thank the quesadillas." They shared a short laugh as Andre, Robbie and Cat were watching the babies sleep in awe at the door

"What are their names?" Cat asks eagerly. Beck and Tori smile at each other.

"Skylar Levi Oliver," Beck says.

"And Devin James Oliver." Tori finishes. She smiles thinking to herself _Now we are a family._

**A/N: YAY MY INTERNET IS BACK ON! I'm soo sorry you guys had to wait! I hope you enjoy these 4 chapters I uploaded today! Don't forget to check out Love That Lets Go too!**

**I finally finished Q! I got off of my schedule. Today (July 15) I'm supposed to be up to W. Oh well! Thank you Kayla's Visions for helping me come up with the name Skylar for the girl! Check out her story "Protect Me!" Hope you enjoyed it! Til tomorrow, Thanks for 150 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	18. R Rottweiler

**The Bori Alphabet**

**R- Rottweiler**

"Happy birthday Beck!" everyone cheered.Beck had come home from his movie shoot, surprised to see a house full of his old friends. Andre, Robbie, Cat, and even Jade. He spotted Tori smiling with her arms flailed out. Beck smiled as he put his bags down and gazed at the party.

A big banner with the words "**Happy 24****th**** Beck!**" was spread across the room, blue and gold streamers were dangling from everywhere, everyone was wearing goofy gold painted party hats, and the kids -who were sitting on the couch- were blowing noise makers while giggling and slobbing.

"Wow!" Beck said still smiling. "I- I can't believe this is happening!" Tori walked up to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday babe!" she raid while rocking back and forth in the hug.

"Thank you." He pulled back and pecked her on the lips. After greeting everyone, mingling, and laughing, Tori decided it was time to open presents.

"Alright everyone gather 'round!" Tori called to everyone. She held two blue and pink bags.

"These are from Devin and Skylar!" she said placing the bags in front of him. Beck clapped and rubbed his hand together. He dug into the pink bag first and pulled out an apron that says "I (heart) my daughter".

"Aww," everyone smiled.

"Thanks baby girl!" Beck kissed Skylar's forehead. Beck pulled what was out of the blue bag, which was a chef's hat that read "My son likes it, so should you." He chuckled at it.

"What does it say?" Robbie asked.

"My son likes it, so should you." He read aloud. Everyone laughed. "That's my boy." He pulled Devin into a hug.

"Alright, alright." Jade smiled. Yes. Jade _smiled. _"Here's my gift. Happy birthday Beck." She fluffed his hair. Jade handed him an envelope. " Inside, was a $1,000 gift certificate to BF Wang's.

"Wow," he said kind of flatly. "Thanks." He said smiling, hiding his disappointment. Well, he wasn't really disappointed; he just thought that he'd get something more than a food certificate.

The rest of the night sailed smoothly. Andre had gotten him an audition as the lead on a show called Long Lives, Robbie had framed a picture of him, Beck, and Robbie from graduation, and Cat got him a coffee table set covered with blue ponies.

"And now for the grand present of all!" Tori cheered as she ran upstairs. About two minutes later, she came down with a black and brown puppy in her arms.

Beck arose from his seat as soon as he heard a little "Arf!"

"Tori!" Beck said happily. He took the puppy from her arms and held him in the air. "Ooh, you're a cute puppy aren't you? Aren't you?" he asked the puppy in a deep baby voice. "Is he a-"

"Rottweiler? Yes, yes he is." Tori finished for him. Beck smiled as he scratched the puppy's head. "His name is Cody. Isn't he adorable?"

"Too adorable," Beck laughed. "Thank you Tori."

"It's your birthday Beck." She grinned. "But you're welcome." They shared a long kiss, causing everyone to groan.

"Oh shut up!" Tori joked. Beck smiled as he continued to talk with their friends and enjoy the cake.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this so please forgive me for the corny and lame ending. 8 more letters to go! Looks like 26 days can go by fast can't they? Thanks for not getting upset about my internet for the past few days! You guys rock! Enjoy 2 more chapters on me!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	19. S Sarcasm

**The Bori Alphabet**

**S- Sarcasm**

"Hey babe, where's Skylar's jacket?" Beck asked Tori. They were going out to Cat's for a huge dinner to celebrate her and Robbie getting a new house.

"I don't know, it's not on the rack?" she called coming down the stairs in an emerald green dress.

"Of course it is!" he replied sarcastically. "I'm just standing in front of the coat rack trying to engage it in conversation."

"Beck," she said sternly. "What are you rushing for? Dinner doesn't start 'til 8. It's 7:34."

"I'm sorry. Can you blame a man for perfection?" Tori walked over to Beck.

"No, but I can blame you." She joked. Beck rolled his eyes and sat Skylar down on the couch next to Devin.

"You know, sarcasm is like your best friend?"

"I can live without it." Tori reassured. Beck laughed skeptically.

"You can't go 5 minutes without sarcasm!" he said walking over to a mirror.

"Neither can you! Hey, wanna bet?" Beck turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not in high school anymore Tor." Beck said.

"So? We never have any fun now that we have to take care of the children. Are you _chicken?" _Tori grinned. She started to flap her arms and dance around Beck. Beck rolled his eyes again.

"Tori-"

"BAWK!" He was interrupted.

"Tor, come on. I-"

"BAWK BAWK!"

"Fine! 5 minutes without sarcasm." Accepting the challenge, Beck went over to Devin to fix his shirt and Tori went to put her hair in a bun. When she came back downstairs, she decided to put him to the test.

"Beck, Cat's new house is on Webster Ave.!" Tori said. Beck gasped.

"No." he said sarcastically.

"HA! I WIN!" Tori cheered.

"We started the bet already?" Beck asked confused.

"Welcome to 5 minutes ago!" Tori flailed her arms. Beck pointed at Tori.

"You lost too!"

"What?"

"'Welcome to 5 minutes ago'" He mimicked in her voice making Tori pout.

"We are the maturest 25 year olds in the world." She laughed. Beck joined along too.

"Let's just go to dinner." Beck said still smiling and putting his arm around Tori. He picked up Devin and Tori picked up Skylar, making their way to the new mansion Cat and Robbie bought.

**A/N: My ideas are getting cornier and cornier everyday. I'm sorry. With the internet and this heat wave, I NEED TO BREATHE! But I did promise that I'd update all July. I don't know when this will be up, but I hope its not too late! Thanks for reviewing and adding! T is for Tiara! Oh! Is it for Tori, Skylar, or BECK!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	20. T Tiara

**The Bori Alphabet**

**T- Tiara**

"And the nominees for 'Pop Song of the Year' are," the female announcer made. Tori, Beck, the kids, and their friends were at the 2012 Golden Headphone Awards **(A/N: I made this up BTW.). **Tori was nominated for Best Pop Song, Best Female Artist, Hottest Single of the Summer, and Pop Song of the Year. She only won Best Female Artist, but Pop Song of the Year has been her goal ever since she performed on the Platinum Music Awards. Beck squeezed Tori's hand in excitement.

"Tori Vega: 'Make it in America'!" she announced. Tori smiled and bounced in her seat as the chorus of her song played, along with a clippit of her video.

"Eddie Duran: 'Something in the Air'!" The video and song was played. Tori was a big fan of Eddie Duran. The only reason she wouldn't "Fan Girl" over him was because she was a 25 year old woman, he really has only 1 big song, and she had Beck.

"Kadee Worth: 'Love You Hate You'!" One of Tori's favorite young artists. Coincidentally, she actually won the Favorite Young Artist award a few minutes earlier. The choreography of the video was amazing, the song itself was awesome; the only uncomfortable thing was the gold suit Kadee was wearing in the video.

"And last but not least, Ginger Fox: 'Number 1 (My World)'!" It's still unbelievable that after 7 years, she was still nominated for awards. Tori giggled at the recollection of Carly's encounter with Ginger that one time.

"The award for 'Pop Song of the Year goes to…" _Damn dramatic pauses. _Tori cursed in her head. "…Eddie Duran for Something in the Air!" Tori's wide smile went down to a neutral smile. She clapped for Eddie, bobbing her head to the song. She could feel the supportive pats on her back from her friends, for she was disappointed that she didn't win.

"You ok?" Beck asked Tori after tucking in Skylar and Devin. It was about 11:00 at night, and Beck and Tori were home and safe. Though she didn't mean to show it, her dissatisfactory still showed.

"Yeah," Tori sighed. They had changed from their award clothes and into their pajamas. Tori got into her and Beck's bed, holding her award for Best Female Artist. "I still won this." She said, failing at sounding enthusiastic.

"Well, just so you know," Beck said, reaching to the desk next to their bed. He pulled out a diamond tiara and placed it on Tori's head. "You will always be my pop princess." He smiled at Tori, who let go of her award to position the tiara. She smiled the smiled that Beck had missed for the past few hours. She took his hands and kissed him vigorously.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely.

**A/N: Aww. What'cha think? OH! For copyright reasons, Eddie Duran is from Nickelodeon's Hollywood Heights, Kadee Worth is from the Nickelodeon original movie Rags, and Ginger Fox is from iCarly. Review letting me know if you said "Oh I know these people!" or "What kind of names are these?" Till Tomorrow,**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	21. U Unsavory

**The Bori Alphabet**

**U- Unsavory**

Skylar and Devin are 6 months old. Eating with their hands, learning how to gesture their hands, they grow up so fast. Right now, Tori is trying to give Skylar a bath, while Beck is feeding Devin baby food. The food is going everywhere but his mouth and Skylar is making the bathroom like a water park.

"Babe, could you get me some paper towels?" Beck called from the kitchen.

"Wish I could Hon but Skylar doesn't want to be clean!" Tori replied from the bathroom.

"Same with Devin!"

After the child war, Tori and Beck sat down on the couch, exhausted from handling Devin and Skylar. Panting and leaning on each other was all the energy they had left in them.

"I'm… so… tired." Tori managed to get out in between breaths. "Skylar… water… everywhere."

"Devin…" Beck copied. "Baby mush… everywhere." At the sound of that, one of the babies started crying.

"UUUUUUUUGHHHH!" Tori and Beck groaned together.

"I got it," Tori volunteered.

"No, I got it." Beck insisted. They went up together and rocked Skylar and Devin back to sleep. They smiled at the beautiful sleeping children, forgetting that they were complaining about them a few minutes ago.

"Who do you think's cuter?" Tori asked quietly. Beck thought about this.

"I say Skylar, because she has your eyes and your smile." Expecting Tori to smile, Beck wraps his arm around her waist.

"Well, in my opinion, I think Devin is cuter because he has your nose and cheeks." She said rather sternly.

"Well, that's ok-"

"Actually, it's not." Tori cuts off Beck. "Devin obviously is easier to take care of. He's good mannered, and can eat with his hands already."

"So can Skylar!" Beck whispered loudly. "And well mannered is anything but Devin. Skylar is easier to take care of; she's sweet, adorable, and she's starting to learn how to walk already."

"Devin can do that at anytime he wants." Tori argued.

"I find your decision unsavory." Beck started walking out of the babies' room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"I can't believe you."

"What did I do!"

"Everything! You argue with me over nothing, you talk back…" Beck stopped listening. _How did I get myself into this?_

"Beck? Hellooo?" Tori waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality, looking around to see that they were still in Devin and Skylar's room.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked completely lost.

"I asked which baby was cuter." Beck scratched his head, realizing he was daydreaming. Avoiding his paranoia, he says

"I think our babies are equally cute, for they have most of your qualities." Tori smiled at this. They walked out of the room, getting ready to make some coffee.

_That's what I thought Beck, _Tori silently thought to herself.

**A/N: PARANOIA! Haha. I got this idea from a Vocaloid video about Rin Kagime and Hatsune Miku. Rin was going through Hatsune's underwear drawer, when she came in the room. She chased him around the town, trying to kill him, but he snapped back to reality, realizing that that wasn't the smart thing to do. My friend Avery showed me this video and I laughed my butt off! Look it up on YouTube! I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS! Just thought I'd let you know. **

**See you to morrow! V is for Vintage!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	22. V Vintage

**The Bori Alphabet**

**V- Vintage**

"We'll be back in about 2 hours!" Tori shouted behind her. She and Beck had dropped Devin and Skylar off at Cat and Robbie's so that they could go shopping. Tori didn't know where though. Beck just said they were going to be 17 again.

"No problem!" Cat yelled back waving. Beck took Tori's hand as they walked back to their car.

"Would it be a waste of time to ask where we're going shopping again?" Tori asked as she strapped her seatbelt.

"Yes. Yes it would." Beck replied nodding. Tori sighed with a smile and rolled her eyes at this. "Don't worry. Like I said, we're going to be 17 again. So just relax." She looked at him for a minute.

"Fine." Tori gave in after one of Beck's intimidating stares. Beck grinned and started driving.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Tori practically screamed.

"Tori! Relax! You're acting like that time I took you to the Hollywood sign 8 years ago." Tori smiled at the memory. Though that only distracted her for about 1 minute.

"Anyway-"

"WE'RE HERE! " Beck shouted before she could ask again. She looked at the sign of the shop.

**Jen's Gifts **it read. It was an old vintage store, which Tori and Beck used Tori go to.

"Beck we used to go here when we were 18!" Tori gasped.

"I know! Who would have ever thought that after 6 years It'd still be o-!" she pulled him out of the car and into the store. It almost looked the same! They saw their old friend Gale who helped them pick out awesome clothes the first time they shopped there.

"Gale! It's nice to see you!" Tori hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too. Well, outside of the TV set!" she laughed. Then she turned to Beck. "Beck!" she held her arms out and he hugged her.

"You haven't aged a day." He said to the 35 year old.

"Oh please, I probably look 40 rather than 35." Gale said still smiling.

"Don't tell yourself that! You look fine." Tori insisted.

"Aww thanks. Well, what can I help you with?" Tori and Beck looked around at the vintage clothes, artwork, and everything in between. They had to have bought over $200 worth of clothes and accessories!

"Best. Saturday. Ever!" Tori exclaimed.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I got really lazy. Well, I'll try to catch up to W as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will give everyone a shout out who had REALLY reviewed in the last chapter. Ciao!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	23. W Wishing Well

**The Bori Alphabet**

**W- Wishing Well**

"Happy birthday!" everyone said. Skylar and Devin have just turned 1 year old! Though they didn't know what was going on, Dev and Sky continued to smile.

There were pink and blue streamers everywhere, pink and blue cups and plates, pink and blue decorated cake, and everyone had on either a pink or blue outfit! It was like a cotton candy machine threw up on them! Did I mention they had cotton candy?

Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Trina, Tori, and weirdly Sinjin were at the house. Singing the Happy Birthday song to Sky and Dev.

"Make a wish kids!" Tori sang. Devin and Skylar blew on the cake. As they blew out the candle, well, you could say it was like a mild rainstorm for the cake. Grimaces were exchanged throughout the adults. But Tori and Beck still smiled at their adorableness.

"What do you think they wished for?" Sinjin asked. Usually, the gang would be weirded out by this, but because they've never heard of a question so unique and different, they pondered about it.

"Huh. I never thought about that." Robbie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think that they'd wish for better presents." Tori suggested. "I know when I was a little girl, I didn't just want clothes on my birthday." Nods and shrugs were passé as Beck cut the -now disinfected- cake. "What do you think Sky and Dev would wish for Beck?"

"Hmm, maybe they'd want _awesome hair_" he flipped his hair. "Like me." Everyone laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cat? What would Sky and Dev wish for?" Robbie asked.

"Well, maybe they'd wish for magical powers to you know, change their own diaper!" she shrugged happily. _Same old Cat _everyone thought. "What do you think they'd wish for Rob?"

"If I were a baby, I'd wish for a lifetime supply of baby food." He said with a proud smile.

"You know, they won't stay babies forever right?" Andre asked taking a bite out of his piece of cake.

"Yeah…" his voice faded.

"Well I think-" Sinjin started. He was cut off by everyone though.

"NO!" they shouted. "Jade, what do you think Skylar and Devin would wish for?"

"Voodoo dolls." She simply said. Stares were shot at Jade with horror.

"Why, why would they want voodoo dolls?" Beck asked.

"To protect them if they get bullied." Still creeped out, they moved on to Andre.

"Andre, what do you think they'd wish for?" Tori asked.

"Well, I think any child would wish for two, caring and awesome parents." Tori and Beck hugged Andre smiling.

"Yes!" Skylar and Devin shouted simultaneously. Everyone looked at them amazed. That was their first word!

"Did you hear that!" Tori gasped. She ran over to Dev and Sky. "Say it again baby!"

"YES!" Skylar said.

"YAUUUHH!" Devin shouted. Everyone cheered and clapped for the family. Tori almost started crying out of joy until Beck hugged her tightly.

"Wow! WOW!" Beck smiled. "On their 1st birthday, they say their 1st word! What's next? They see their _1__st_giraffe?" He sarcastically said.

"Let's make that happen!" Tori suggests. "Everyone up for the zoo?"

"Yeah awesome!" everyone said.

"Ah, I've gotta go back to my lady," Sinjin said getting his jacket. "I'll see you guys later.

"Later Sinj!" Everyone but Jade said.

"Well let's go!" Tori said picking up Devin, Beck doing the same with Skylar. Before they got into the car, Tori and Beck pulled Andre over.

"Thanks for making them say their first word." Beck said.

"It's no biggie. I'm just a guy." Andre said flattered.

"No really though. You don't know how happy that made us." Tori insisted.

"Aww," everyone hugged, being careful not to squish the children. "Well let's hit the giraffes!" he clapped once rubbing his hands together. The two cars, one driven by Beck and one by Robbie, headed to the zoo for a fun time.

**A/N: The ending probably disappointed you didn't it? I told you, I'm getting lazy. 3 more letters! Hope you're X-cited! MORE CORNY JOKES? YES!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	24. NO CHAPTER: Just my Apologies

**I am a horrible person. Just say it. I deserve it. I left you guys. Abandoned, one may say. And I am truly sorry. I haven't found the time to keep writing like I planned, and I've let you guys down **

**BUT! I will DEFINITELY start updating again soon. With school, and chizz, I can barely breathe. Literally, my allergies are seriously getting on my nerves now…**

**BACK TO THE POINT! Okay, I have dates planned for my Fan fiction and Fiction Press updates, so here they are!**

**Fiction Press:**

**I See Everything: Every month on the 8th and 16th**

**Fan Fiction:**

**Love That Lets Go: There will be a sequel called "By My Side" up by the 27th of September. Mark that on your calendars!**

**The Bori Alphabet: X- September 18th**

** Y- September 21st**

** Z- September 24th**

**Again, I am so sorry for leaving you guys hangin' like I did. But I am ready to get back to work! So, even though this won't help:**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	25. X Xtremes

**The Bori Alphabet**

**X- X-tremes**

"It's nice that we're visiting Jade and Austin," Tori said to Beck. Jade had married singer and actor Austin Lane over the past year. Tori and Beck were going to his and Jade's house to talk about how life's been.

"Yeah," Beck said while strapping Devin and Skylar in their mini van. "Do you think she's calmed down with her violence issues?"

"Maybe. I just hope she doesn't have any scissors near my children." Tori stated.

"I'm sure she won't." There wasn't much confidence in Beck's voice.

Jade and Austin's house- well mansion- was so huge that 4 families could sleep there. It was a little west of Hollywood, but close enough that they could get there within a few minutes. There were 4 beds and full baths, 2 kitchens, a pool, a theater room, and a game room. _They must have a lot of parties here,_ Tori thought to herself.

Once Tori and Beck got to the house, Tori took Devin and Beck took Skylar and walked to the door. The doorbell was a 5-note scary charm, obviously chosen by Jade. Tori instantly turned to Beck.

"I'm having second thoughts about this," she said worriedly.

"Calm down," Beck reassured. "I've met Austin before. He's the coolest dude ever. If some of that hasn't rubbed off on Jade, then that would be a world record." Tori smiled.

The door opened to reveal Austin in a white shirt with black dress pants.

"Ah, Beck!" he greeted. "Nice to see you. And it's nice to finally meet you Tori." He kissed her free hand, making Beck tense up.

"Okay," he bellowed lowly. "Can we come in?"  
"Oh yeah, sure." Austin pulled the door back as Tori, Beck, Sky and Dev stepped in. Jade appeared from the kitchen.

"Babe who-" she stopped once she saw Beck and Tori. "Oh hey guys." She said dully.

"Hey Jade," Tori said. Beck tilted his head a little and waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "With _children._" She spat out.

"I invited them," Austin said closing the door. He turned to Beck and Tori. "Uh, Skylar and Devin can go in the guest room. It was specially made in case any of our friends with kids came." As Tori led them to the room, Jade came from the kitchen and hugged Beck.

"It's nice to see you Beck." She said.

"Nice to see you too Jade," Beck said stiffly, uncomfortably stuck in her embrace. He let go after silence fell upon then and sat down on their black leather couch. Tori came down and sat next to Beck and engaged them into conversation.

_**1 hour later**_

The 2 couples were laughing about their high school days when one of the children started to cry. Tori started to get up and excuse herself when Beck pulled her hand back.

"I got it." He smiled as he went upstairs. Austin and Jade turned to Tori who was smiling at her husband.

"So how's life at home? With the kids and all you must be booked 24/7." Austin said.

"Well, aft-" Tori was interrupted by Jade.

"Why do you care what her life's about?" she questioned.

"Hon, I was just being polite." Austin reasoned.

"You never ask how my life is!"  
"That's 'cause we share the same life!"  
"Oh don't pull that one on me," Jade scoffed.

"Pull what?" Austin spread his arms out for emphasis when Tori interjected.

"Guys!" they both looked at her. "Please, don't ruin this evening by fighting. You two love each other. And I don't want to hear about any divorce between you guys." Jade and Austin looked at each other.

'She's right. I'm sorry babe." Austin apologized.

"Yeah you should be," Jade stated. Austin gave her a questioning look. "Okay, I'm sorry too."

"Truce?"  
"Truce." They both leaned in to kiss as Tori watched in awe. Two people making up was always something she loved to watch.

Soon their make-up kiss turned into a make out session. Tori crept upstairs to Beck, who was taking Skylar and Devin down.

"Hey," she whispered. "I think we should get going."  
"Why so so-" once he peered around the corner of the living room, he stopped. "Oh. Okay then." Tori took Dev and Beck took Sky and quietly left and made it to the car.

"Well that was a little extreme." Tori noted.

"It sure was." Beck said as he started the car.

**A/N: AND LETTER X IS DONE! :D I'm so sorry I haven't been updating and that I am 2 moths behind, but I'll make up for it! I promise! Look out foy Y soon! **

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIES WONDERS Xx**_


End file.
